happytreefanonfandomcom-20200216-history
The Unknown Episode
The Unknown Episode is a fan episode. Roles Starring #Kendall Featuring #Tarsy #Nutty #Sniffles #Lammy Appearances #Lumpy #Handy #Flaky #PewDiePie #Gutsy #Josh #Mr. Pickels Plot At the factory of stories, Lumpy works (alone) in his sector when suddenly he sees all of the alarms light up and make sound. Everyone runs around screaming. Lumpy sees a red button, and decided to push. The factory explodes. Later, PewDiePie is seen on his computer, he is watching the last episode of HTFF. But, this episode shows Gutsy turning into a wall and Josh striking the head with a hammer, continuously. Disappointed by this silly episode, PewDiePie unsubscribes from the HTFF's YouTube channel. We then see that the number of subscribers of the "HTFFChannel" decreases. On the streets, it is filled with panic. Kendall looks at all of the people and decided to save them. Kendall takes Tarsy by the tail, while he's eating a hamburger. Kendall looks at a hill and embarks with Tarsy on an adventure. Tarsy and Kendall travel while under the snow, in the rain, under the sun and under the leaves of trees as time passes. Suddenly, Kendall and Tarsy stop before a chicken coop, but Kendall then keeps going. Once she has passed the chicken coop, she sees that Tarsy is being attacked by chickens, the hens are leaving, and there is only a puddle of blood on the ground. Kendall sees behind it, showing the factory of stories, completely destroyed. On the ground, there are various body parts and objects such as a spine of Flaky, Lumpy's arm and Handy's helmet. Suddenly, Kendall has an idea. Later, Kendall is destroying a playground and gets out of the crane for lunch. Nutty, Lammy and Sniffles come to the playground, then Nutty goes to a swing, Sniffles goes to a slide, and Lammy goes to the monkey bars. Lammy begins going across the monkey bars, but part of it falls off and impales Lammy. Kendall sees Lammy injured and turns part of the bar to look like Lumpy's antlers (one pointing up and one pointing down). Nutty goes on the swing, but he flies off and is impaled by the bars stuck in a wall. Kendall notices this and jackhammers the top of the wall, which causes the bar to cut Nutty and he dies with a large hole in his stomach. Part of the wall falls off and crushes Nutty. Sniffles goes down the slide but is grated by the holes in it and lands in gravel, where his lower half is gone and replaced by shards. Kendall grabs Sniffles with his crane and pulls him up. Lammy, still impaled by the bars, stumbles by, and the crane splatters Sniffles's head, causing the shards to impale Lammy. Kendall turns the left bar down again (as it somehow ended up again). Lammy dies after of a damaged brain. As Kendall has finished reconstructing the episode "All Work and No Play", the factory rebuilds itself magically. Kendall jumps in joy because HTFF is saved. Before the episode ends, a bar from the monkey bars falls on Kendall. Moral Achieve a school test does not mean that we are smart. Deaths #Lumpy, Handy, Flaky and numerous generic tree friends die in the explosion of the factory. #Tarsy is killed by chickens. #Nutty is impaled by bars, has his body shattered, while still nailed to the wall, to bits due to a cause of a shockwave from the jackhammer that Kendall was using to try and get Nutty down, then his remains are crushed by a wall. #Sniffles's head is splattered by Kendall's crane. #Lammy dies of a brain damage. #Kendall is impaled by a monkey bar (debatable). Trivia #In this episode, Kendall makes a remake of the episode All Work and No Play with Nutty, Sniffles and Lammy. #This is one of the episode that break the fourth wall during a good part of the episode. Category:Season 46 Episodes Category:Fan Episodes